


Je te donnerai chacune de mes tirades

by humeurvagabonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Eventual Fluff, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee focus, Maybe - Freeform, No Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Songfic, Theatre, donghyuck and taeil have a platonic relationship, everybody say hello henna, i'll translate it in english soon, they're young and in love, this is a gift for my friend called henna, transposition bc i don't have new ideas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Mark aime Donghyuck et c'est la plus parfaite des représentations.[Songfic Crazy in Love - TVK Germany version[NCT version de "L'amour est une pièce de théâtre", version originale: N.o6Will translate it in english soon]





	Je te donnerai chacune de mes tirades

**Author's Note:**

> NCT version de "L'amour est une pièce de théâtre"

C'était compliqué et si simple à la fois. Ça avait commencé par le vent dans les cheveux châtains, il le remarquait de plus en plus et pas uniquement les soirs de tempête, même la brise du crépuscule semblait se moquer de lui et de son incapacité à faire face aux sentiments. C'était nouveau, trop nouveau et en même temps... ça semblait être la même rengaine depuis toutes ces années. Il avait longtemps cherché une réponse sans avoir osé formuler la question, certains jours elle s'imposait à lui mais parfois elle devenait plus subtile, se cachant dans les méandres de ses pensées. C'était dur de l'admettre. Il avait fallu comprendre que maintenant il allait particulièrement se soucier, en plus de son agence, des fans et de son groupe, d'une autre personne qui s'apprêtait à s'accaparer sans le vouloir le petit monde qu'il s'était forgé. Les mèches noires lui fouettaient les yeux comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était compliqué à accepter mais maintenant qu'il en avait conscience plutôt tout abandonner que de laisser les cheveux châtains virevolter trop loin de lui, pas dans un monde où les mots tranchent si bien et font divaguer les rafales de vent.

 

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, (your touch)_  
_(Me fait avoir l'air si fou maintenant, (tes caresses))_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_(Me font espérer que tu vas me sauver maintenant)_

 

Étonnement c'est la colère du premier qui avait entraîné un désir aussi fort chez le second. L'un des managers avaient commencé à s'énerver sur Mark, ce dernier s'étant presque endormi au milieu d'une interview. Les yeux du plus jeune avaient brillé de fureur et il s'était dressé de toute son âme devant l'autorité presque suprême. Donghyuck n'avait pas eu besoin de crier, il avait rappelé haut et fort devant tout le monde que Mark devait être épuisé avec ses emplois du temps plus que remplis et que l'agence avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Les managers s'étaient énervés, criant pendant plusieurs minutes que les jeunes devaient le respect à leurs aînés et qu'il n'était pas une exception. Alors que tout le monde et même Taeyong frissonnaient de peur, Donghyuck avait juste calmement patienté, puis: «  C'est donc le moment où je fais semblant d'être intéressé par ce que vous avez dit ? Si vous mettiez cette conviction dans un meilleur arrangement de son emplois du temps, Mark ne serait peut-être pas aussi fatigué. Maintenant, si vous permettez, nous allons aller dormir. » avait-il dit en attrapant Mark par la main pour l'emmener dans une chambre.

Être capable de s'énerver autant pour si peu ne devrait pas être quelque chose de positif mais tant que c'était pour lui, Mark n'avait rien à redire. Donghyuck était sorti de sa zone de confort habituelle et s'était comme métamorphoser pour protéger à sa façon le garçon à côté de lui et Mark avait trouvé ça si beau, si magnifique. Il ne laisserait personne avoir le monopole de cette rage et qu'importe si des têtes devaient tomber alors c'est ainsi que les choses se passeraient.

  
_Looking so crazy in love  
(J'ai l'air follement amoureux)_

 

La première fois fut enivrante. Mark était incapable de se rappeler d'où c'était parti mais le résultat avait été très puissant. Sans comprendre réellement comment tout ceci était arrivé, Donghyuck était dans ses bras à l'embrasser aussi fort que la pluie cogne sur les toits les nuits de tempête et peut-être qu'une heure ou même qu'une simple minute était passée avant la montée de folie qui avait suivie et qu'il ne finisse littéralement au dessus de l'autre, gémissant et enveloppés dans un plaisir nouveau et commun. Donghyuck avait été si beau, les yeux brillants, les lèvres d'ordinaire pâles devenues rouges, se tortillant dans les draps crèmes. Il avait été beau en grimaçant d’inconfort au tout début, en cherchant une prise de ses mains moites sans y parvenir. Il avait été beau au paroxysme du plaisir, se mordant légèrement les lèvres pour se retenir de crier quand Mark aurait tout donné pour l'entendre, au moins un peu mais le plus vieux sourit quand son amant laisser finalement aller ses cris et ses gémissements. Il en aurait honte plus tard, mais le sourire et le regard amoureux de Mark l'en dissuaderaient bien vite.

 

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_  
_(Tu me fais avoir l'air, tu me fais avoir l'air si follement amoureux)_

 

Taeil pouvait être silencieux mais il n'était pas dupe quand à la relation qu'entretenaient les deux plus jeunes du groupe, un soir il questionna Donghyuck.

« - Tu sembles bien heureux ces derniers temps, quelque chose participerait-il a ta soudaine bonne humeur ? Ou, quelqu'un, peut-être ? » avait-il demandé d'un sourire moqueur. Donghyuck avait rougit comme les hommes qui noient leurs soucis dans l'alcool au milieu des nuits froides d'hiver et avait murmuré une vague réponse qui ressemblait à, « juste heureux du prochain comeback ». Taeil sourit encore et Donghyuck se jura qu'il allait désormais tout faire pour éviter le plus vieux. Cela ne dura que quelques heures, car le lendemain Taeyong découvrit le plus jeune endormi dans les bras du brun.

   
_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_  
_(Si tu n'es pas là, j'ai personne à impressionner)_

Mark commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison quand il commença à arrêter toutes ses actions pour observer son ami accomplir les siennes. Les salles de concert se sentaient délaissées mais pouvaient être spectatrices de la plus belle pièce jamais jouée, du théâtre romantique où le protagoniste tombe fou amoureux d'une autre personne qui ne semble pas toujours le remarquer. Heureusement ici, l'amour est réciproque et les monologues niais se transformaient en tirades leur permettant d'obtenir l'aimante réciprocité. Le rideau ne tombait jamais, les entractes se jouaient à la vue de tous et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs à l'extérieur, Taeyong et Johnny s'étaient vite rendus compte de quelque chose en voyant le regard d'un deux se poser sur le plus petit qui, au loin, riait et chantonnait avec Jungwoo. Peut-être que Mark allait arrêter ses excès de jalousie silencieuse désormais et Johnny avait esquissé un sourire mi-moqueur mi-heureux en songeant à cette idée.

 

 _The way that you know what I thought I knew_  
_(La façon dont tu sais ce que je pensais savoir)_  
_It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you_  
_(C'est les battements que mon cœur fait quand je suis avec toi)_

 

Quand il avait fallu réconforter Donghyuck, Mark n'avait pas su quoi dire tellement cela lui semblait absurde. Sous les cheveux châtains avaient coulé de nombreuses larmes, Donghyuck pensant que Mark se moquait de lui et le temps des explications avait pris un acte entier à lui tout seul. Il avait fallu le calmer, le rassurer et l'assurer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient réellement présents et qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Donghyuck n'avait pas pu douter bien longtemps en voyant l'éclat de sincérité dans les yeux de l'autre. L'amour dura jusqu'à l'aurore et il est déjà temps pour l'auteur de clôturer la pièce mais ne vous inquiétez pas car même une fois le rideau tombé, les fauteuils vides et la scène plongée dans le noir ; la pièce ne cessera d'être jouée, répétée encore et encore ;demeurera parfaite aussi longtemps que vous reviendrez et même des années après.

  
_But I still don't understand_  
_(Mais je ne comprends toujours pas)_  
_Just how the love your doing no one else can_  
_(Juste comment ton amour peut faire ce que personne d'autre peut)_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
